Antes De Que Caiga La Noche
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sakura siempre ha querido ser una gran actriz, así que decide irse a Tokio para probar su suerte. Desafortunadamente no encuentra su trabajo soñado, pero el trabajo que encontro le cambiara su vida. SASUXSAKU


**Antes De Que Caiga La Noche**

Soy Sakura Haruno, vivo en una pequeña aldea llamada Konoha, desde pequeña mis padres me han dicho que soy una princesa. Deje de estudiar cuando acabe mi secundaria, ya que me empecé a meter en concursos de belleza, en los cuales casi todos salí triunfadora. Siempre he sido el orgullo de mis padres, pero desde hace mucho tiempo siento que debo irme a la capital, Tokio, para poder ser famosa, como artista o como modelo. No importa, lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo, y estoy completamente decidida a irme, pero, me da miedo de irme, jamás he salido de Konoha y no sé cómo es la vida en Tokio. Así que hablare con mis padres, necesito que me apoyen en esto y que vean que me podré superar. Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala de mi casa y empecé a hablar.

-Madre, padre.- dije un poco insegura.- He decidido irme a Tokio, para convertirme en una gran actriz.-

Mis padres, se voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos. Creo que ellos nunca pensaron que su pequeña y única hija se quisiera ir a vivir a la gran ciudad.

-Sakura, hija. No creo que sea conveniente que vayas a Tokio, es muy grande y alguien podría hacerte daño.- dijo mi padre.

-Pe-pe-pero papá. No me pasara nada te lo prometo, solo, quiero intentar ser actriz, en esta aldea no creo que me pueda superar, está muy alejado de todo lo que yo estoy buscando.-

-Déjala ir Kenshi, siempre dijiste que nuestra pequeña es una princesa, así que es tiempo de que se transforme en una reina.- dijo mi madre, dándome todo su apoyo.

-Mm, no sé Akina.- dijo volteándola a ver.- No quiero que le pase nada a mi princesa.-

-Onegai, padre. Mira déjame intentar conseguir trabajo en Tokio aunque sea solo medio año, seis meses, no te pido más que eso.- le dijo casi rogándole.

-Mmm…- lo medito un tiempo- Esta bien Sakura, te dejaré ir solo seis meses, pero, quiero que te cuides y que nos hables de vez en cuando.- dijo aceptando.

Cuando escuche eso era la persona más de feliz de todas. Me levanté de mi asiento y lo fui a abrazar, la verdad es que mi padre es muy sobreprotector y es difícil de convencer. Le dije todo lo que había investigado de la ciudad de Tokio, que había encontrado un cuarto en casa de una chica que se me hizo muy amable, era una pequeña cada y no cobraba mucho por la estancia. Vi en el pequeño café internet de la aldea que un autobús salía esa tarde para Tokio. Empaque casi toda mi ropa. Y tomé el autobús y me despedí de mis padres.

Llegué a Tokio y me sorprendí, era enorme. Los edificios era lo único que veía, también veía que había mucho transito y que la gente siempre estaba apurada caminando de un lado a otro. Tomé mi maleta y empecé a caminar por las calles. Sentí que me había perdido porque no había encontrado la calle en donde vivía la chica que me había alquilado el cuarto. Le pedí ayuda a varias personas ayuda y así pude encontrar la casa. No era muy grande y no muy bonita, pero era perfecta para estar unos cuantos días ahí. Toqué el timbre y espere a que me abrieran. Abrió una mujer pelirroja, tenía puestos unos lentes y un pijama muy corta para mi forma de ver.

-Ho-ho-hola soy Sakura. Fui yo la que vio tu anuncio.- dije un poco nerviosa.

Ella me volteo a ver de pies a cabeza, si se ve que soy una chica de pueblo. Traigo puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta larga y unas botas. Al parecer por su expresión no aprobó mi vestimenta.

-Si, pasa.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.- Mi nombre es Karin, y la verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño, así que te muestro tu habitación y me voy a dormir, si.

Me guío escaleras arriba y fuimos al fondo del pasillo. La habitación que me enseño, no era lo que yo me imaginaba, era muy pequeña, no tenía cortinas y en vez de cama era un camastro. Observe la habitación un poco más. Me metí en ella y deje mi maleta en el camastro.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece el cuarto?- dijo pegándose al marco de la puerta.

-Pues… no era lo que yo me había imaginado, pensé que sería un cuarto más grande, con cortinas y con una cama, no un camastro.-

-Si, lo siento pero si las necesitas quita la sabana y ponla en la ventana.- dijo muy seca.- A si por cierto necesito un adelanto de tu estancia aquí.-

-Pero, eso no lo decía en el Internet.-

-Si, lo sé pero hay muchos que han venido aquí y nunca me pagaron así que necesito estar segura de que tu si pagues.-

Saque mi monedero y varios de mis billetes, le iba a dar una pequeña parte pero ella tomo casi todo el dinero.

-Con esto esta súper.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.-Oh, si. Se me olvidaba decirte, cuando te vayas a dormir, cierras la puerta con doble seguro y poner una silla para que no abran.

-¿Qué?, es que acaso ¿Tú no duermes aquí?- dije con un poco de miedo.

-No pequeña, yo trabajo de noche. Bueno me voy tengo que empezar a arreglarme para el trabajo.- dijo dejándome sola.

Me sentía muy sola en ese pequeño cuarto, guardé todo mi equipaje en un mueble que había en el cuarto. Salí del cuarto para buscar el periódico y al encontrarlo volví mi habitación. Me senté en el camastro y empecé a buscar la sección de empleos. Al encontrarla buque todos aquellos que buscaban edecanes, actrices o modelos. Encontré varios y los circule con un plumón que había encontrado. Eran bastantes, de hecho cuando volteé a ver la ventana y vi que era de noche, así que me acosté e intente conciliar el sueño, mañana sería un día muy agitado.

En la mañana me despertó el timbre de la casa. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y baje rápidamente era Karin ya que, ella me estaba llamando, le abrí la puerta y al verla me sorprendí. Estaba vestida muy provocadoramente, tenía el maquillaje todo corrido y parecía no haber dormido bien. Cuando empezó a caminar me di cuenta de que no podía mantenerse en pie, así que la ayudé a llegar al sillón más cercano.

-Hola Sakurita, ¿Cómo te trato la noche?-

-Pues bien pero, apestas a alcohol. ¿Acaso te dejan tomar en tu trabajo?- dije intrigada.

-Pues…- dijo meditando un poco- No, bueno a veces, no. La verdad es que vivo mi vida plena.

-Pero el tomar te hace mucho daño, mis padres siempre me dijeron que el tomar le hace daño a tu cuerpo.-

-Mira Sakura.- dijo levantándose.- Vive la vida, no seas tan santa, y que es eso que tienes en la mano.-

-Oh, es que encontré varios anuncios que buscan actrices y los voy a ver.-

-Si, muy bien. Solo te digo que cuando lo buscan actrices por periódico, no es lo que tú crees. Bueno me voy a dormir.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

No tomé muy en cuenta su comentario, me metí a bañar y a arreglarme para buscar trabajo. Primero fui a un edificio muy pequeño. Ahí pregunte por el trabajo con una chica que parecía una secretaria. Me dijo que pasara a una pequeña oficina y que en un momento iba el director. Me senté en una silla y espere. Después de vario minutos entro un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se acerco a mí y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Buenos días señorita mi nombre es Jiraiya. A qué viene a este establecimiento.-

-Si. Este vi un anuncio en el periódico que busca a chicas que quieren ser actrices y aquí estoy.-

-Muy bien señorita. Pero para aceptarla necesito que se ponga esto.- dijo dándome algo que más bien parecía ropa interior.

-Señor, esto parece más ropa intima que ropa normal.- dije estirando las prendas.

-Si, necesitamos ver su cuerpo para ver si es apta para el trabajo.- sonrió de forma pervertida.

Me sonroje por enojo, me levante y le avente la "ropa". Pero antes de irme le di una cachetada demasiado fuerte y salí echa una furia. Seguí buscando trabajo pero a cada edificio que entraba todos me pedían quitarme la ropa o usar ropa intima. Y a cada uno lo traté igual que al tal Jiraiya. Todos son unos pervertidos. Si sigo así jamás conseguiré llegar a ser actriz. Me di por vencida y regrese a la casa de Karin. Al entrar vi a Karin tomando una taza de café. Vio que había llorado y se acerco a mí.

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dijo preocupada.

-No, no es nada Karin es que a cada lugar que fui a ver si podía encontrar trabajo. Todos ellos me pedían que me quitara la ropa o que me pusiera ropa que más bien era ropa intima.- dije sollozando.

-Ves Sakura, te lo dije. Todos esos anuncios son para eso.-

Me fui a mi cuarto muy triste. Es que acaso jamás iba a poder completar mi sueño de convertirme en una gran actriz. Seguí llorando un buen tiempo hasta que Karin toco la puerta de mi habitación. La deje entrar y se sentó a mi lado en el camastro.

-Oye Sakura, por que no me acompañas a mi trabajo. Ahí está un representante de artistas muy respetado y tal vez te ayuda a conseguir un trabajo para una novela.-

-Es enserio Karin.- dije un poco esperanzada.

-Si, mira hasta te prestó ropa para que lo vayas a conocer y des una muy buena impresión.- dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Karin.- dije sonriendo.

Fuimos a su habitación y me dio un overol negro y una camisa plateada que estaba un poco abierta dejando ver el inicio de mi busto. Hizo que me los pusiera y no se me veía nada mal, pero me sentía incomoda. Me dio también un par de tacones negros muy bonitos y me maquillo. Cuando me vi en el espejo me veía realmente bien. Me dijo que esperara en la sala para que ella se pudiera arreglar. Salí y me preparé tenía que organizar mis ideas para que este hombre me ayudara a cumplir mi sueño. Luego ella bajo y al verla me sorprendí, llevaba un vestido negro muy pegado a su cuerpo, para mi gusto. Era corto, le llegaba a menos de la mitad del muslo y llevaba unos tacones muy altos.

-Ya ¿Lista?- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Emm, si- dije sonriendo igual.

-Perfecto entonces vámonos, nos va a llevar un taxi cerca del lugar al que tenemos que llegar.- dijo tomando mi mano y ambas salimos de la casa.

Buscamos un taxi por media hora y por fin habíamos encontrado uno. Karin le dio la dirección y el solo arranco el carro. Le pregunté a Karin quien era el sujeto que me ayudaría a ser actriz, pero ella no me decía nada, solo me decía que pronto lo conocería. Estaba nerviosa pero poco a poco mi nerviosismo empezó a quitarse. Llegamos a un edificio en el cual había muchas chicas vestidas como estaba vestida Karin y a hombres que estaban muy elegantes, en pocas palabras estaban vestidos de traje. Sentí que iba vestida de manera informal. Pero Karin me dijo que estaba perfecta para la noche. Salimos del taxi y Karin le pago al taxista. Entramos y al entrar me sentí muy incómoda, Karin me dejo a la mitad del vestíbulo, me había dicho que buscaría al hombre que me ayudaría a ser una gran artista. Volteaba a ver a todos lados y todas las chavas estaban bailando muy pegadas con los hombres, también estaban sentadas en sus piernas y se dejaban tocar por ellos.

-Hola Sakurita ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo llegando a mi lado.

-Emm, si Karin, este. Mejor ya vámonos no me siento muy incómoda aquí, como que no es un lugar para las dos vámonos no.- dije jalando de su brazo para irnos.

-Espérate Sakura. Mira te presento a Kabuto Yakushi. Es el representante de varios artistas famosos. Bueno los dejo solos, disfruten la noche.- dijo alejándose.

Mire al tal Kabuto Yakushi, era alto, peli plateado y tenía ojos negros. Era apuesto para mi gusto pero no me daba mucha confianza.

-Buenas noches señor Yakushi. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, este, es cierto que me va a ayudar a ser actriz.- dije forzando la sonrisa.

-Claro que si preciosa.- dijo acercándose a mí.- Mira por qué no nos conocemos mejor y luego hablamos de negocios.-

Acepte, pero cada vez que quería hablar de lo que quería hacer, el me cortaba acercándose a mí y queriendo tocarme. Era realmente incomodo y evitaba que intentara tocarme. Después de un largo rato le dije que tenía que ir por algo de tomar. Y lo deje solo en el vestíbulo. Estuve buscando un lugar donde sirvieran algo de tomar, al encontrarlo le pedí solamente refresco. Mientras él me servía mi bebida, Karin apareció a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Dónde dejaste al señor Yakushi?-

-Hay a ese pervertido. Lo deje en el vestíbulo, no sé qué cree que soy pero siempre intenta tocarme y acariciarme. Me dice que soy muy bonita y que tengo buen cuerpo. Pero, en serio Karin no podemos irnos. Estoy muy incómoda no siento que me ubique aquí.-

-Hay, mira Sakura.- me dijo un poco molesta.- Solo síguele el juego mira, tomate tu refresco, ve con él y todo va a estar bien si.- dijo empujándome a donde había dejado al señor Yukushi.

Seguí platicando con él y parecía que estaba muy interesado en mi bebida. No le di mucha importancia y seguí contándole mis planes. Que la verdad no me importaba empezar desde abajo como una extra que poco a poco podría ir subiendo para luego poder hacer un protagónico. Seguí hablando y hablando hasta que el hablo.

-Oye preciosa. No le has dado un trago a tu bebida, porque no le das un pequeño trago.-

-Si… la verdad es que no se me antoja y no bebo.-

-Si, pero solo uno pequeño no te pasara nada. Por favor.-

-Bueno, un sorbo no me hará daño verdad.- dije tomándole al vaso.

Después de un rato, me empecé a sentir mareada, y también a empezar muy alegre, bromeaba con Kabuto y él también bromeaba conmigo. Me estaba tambaleando mientras hablábamos así que me colgué de su cuello.

-Sakura, por que no vamos a mi oficina y hablamos de tu contrato.- dijo abrazándome con uno de sus brazos.

-Si, seguro, vamos.- dije inocentemente.

Me guió escaleras arriba y entramos a una habitación, era pequeña y era muy rara para ser una oficina, aparte de todo tenía un sofá nada más, se me hizo muy raro.

-Es-esta es tu oficina.- dije entrando y medio sentándome en el sofá.

-Si, claro, ahora Sakura serás mía.- dijo acercándose a mí.

Cuando dijo eso, lo que había tomado se me bajo rápidamente, como que suya que es lo que él planeaba hacer. Me empezó a besar el cuello y a bajarme uno de los tirantes del overol acaso, él planeaba abusar de mí. Oh por dios, intente empujarlo y cuando lo logre me vio con maldad y enojo.

-Quita tu cara de inocente que apuesto a que eres igual de ramera que todas ellas.- dijo quitándose el saco.

-De que habla, claro que no aléjese de mí.- dije parándome del sofá.

Me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, me siguió besando en cuello. Me empujó hacia el sillón de nuevo y siguió con su horrible tarea. La verdad todavía no estaba en mis cinco sentidos así que no podía defenderme muy bien. Pero afortunadamente alguien entro y llamo a Kabuto.

-Señor.- dijo como apurado.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no me interrumpan cuando estoy aquí ocupado.- dijo furioso apartándose un poco de mi.

-Si señor, pero es que hay una redada aquí abajo y tenemos que irnos rápidamente de aquí.- dijo viendo fuera de la habitación.

-Tsk- se paró y tomó su saco.- Ok, vámonos y tu pequeña ramera. Me las pagaras muy caro, juro que me las pagaras, conmigo nadie juega.- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

En cambio yo, seguía medio sorprendida y confundida. Así que me intente levantar, no pude y simplemente me desmaye. Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, me sobé la cabeza e intente recordar en donde estaba, al recordarlo me asusté pero vi que no había nadie y que mi ropa estaba intacta. Suspire con alivio y me levanté. Salí de la habitación y pude ver que el edificio estaba totalmente vacío había vasos tirados por todos lados y muebles tirados de igual forma. Al salir a la calle el sol me lastimo los ojos, entonces me pregunte, que hora seria. Camine un poco intentando buscar la calle en donde vivía. De nuevo me había perdido y pedí ayuda. Al llegar me costó mucho trabajo entrar a la casa. Entré y vi que Karin tenía mi maleta y toda mi ropa en la cocina, se me hizo muy raro, vi que la estaba doblando y metiéndola en mi maleta. Cuando me vio, me vio muy enojada, dejo mi ropa a un lado y me empezó a hablar.

-¿No te atraparon cuando la redada empezó?- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Emm, no. Me quede dormida en la oficina del señor Yakushi, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Sakura quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ayer casi pierdo mi trabajo porque te le negaste a Yakushi, sabes que tan importante es, enserio eres estúpida.- dijo volviendo a mi maleta.

-Como que ¿Por qué? Karin, ese hombre quería abusar de mí. Yo no soy como tú que eres…- dije enojada. Al ver que era lo que iba a decir me quedé callada.

- A ver dilo di que es lo que soy. Una chica que le gusta la vida fácil, en pocas palabras una chica de la vida galante.-

-Bueno no lo iba a decir de esa manera pero si.-

-Muy bien, sabes que Sakura. ¡Lárgate de mi casa! Y te vas ahora mismo. Pero eso si te digo algo preciosa el que no muestra no vende.- dijo alejándose a su habitación.

Me quede en shock, ya no tenía hogar, ni siquiera tenía trabajo y ahora techo. Termine de hacer mi maleta y me fui. Ahora a donde iba, no tenía conocidos aquí y encontrar trabajo era imposible. Camine un rato hasta que encontré un teléfono público, metí la tarjeta y le hable a mis padres. Al contestarme ellos estuvieron muy felices de que estaba hablándoles. Intente ocultar mi tristeza y afortunadamente me creyeron. Me recordaron que me quedaban solo tres meses para intentar cumplir mi sueño, les dije que si y les mentí diciéndoles que ya había encontrado trabajo y que pronto me verían en las revistas. Colgué y seguí buscando un lugar donde dormir. Encontré un hotel de entrada por salida, así que serviría un poco. Pedí una habitación para esa noche y me metí en ella.

-Bueno, esto es mejor que dormir en la calle ¿no? Ahora a buscar trabajo.-

Saqué un periódico que compré antes de entrar al hotel, casi todos los que buscaban chicas que tuvieran un cuerpo de sesenta, noventa, sesenta, muy bonitas, que les gustara modelar con poca ropa. Me di por vencida, buscar trabajo así sería imposible. De repente vi que vi un anuncio que me llamo la atención. Este decía:

_Se busca ayudante para escritor de novelas._

_No necesita suficiente experiencia._

_Edad de 20 a 30 años._

_Informes en: 2-7-2 Marunouchi  
Tokio 100-8799._

Me encanto ayudante de escritor de novelas. Tal vez con el mi sueño podría hacerse realidad. Me metí a bañar para poder estar presentable para el empleo. Me puse una falda larga negra una blusa blanca y un saco. Tomé mi bolso y me fui. Llegue a una casa, muy grande, más bien creo que lo definen como mansión. Le pedí al portero que me dejara entrar ya que iba a preguntar por el trabajo. Me guió a una biblioteca y me dijo que esperara, que el señor vendría en unos minutos. Observe la biblioteca, era preciosa, hermosa y enorme. Escuche unos pasos así que empecé a hablar.

-Si, disculpe señor, estoy aquí para buscar trabajo y el portero me dejo entrar.-

-Si, señorita. Siéntese que ahora llego.- dijo un hombre de voz fría.

Me senté rápidamente en una silla. Me dio mucho miedo la voz de aquel hombre, así que decidí esperarlo. Escuche como alguien tropezaba con un mueble atrás de mí. Me levanté y observé a un hombre alto de cabello azabache despeinado y de tez pálida, llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

-Hola señor soy Sakura Haruno. Y vengo por el anuncio que vi en el periódico.- dije extendiendo mi mano.

Él se puso enfrente de mí extendió la mano pero no exactamente para estrechar la mía. Se me hizo muy raro que un hombre tan joven hiciera esas majaderías. Busque su mano y la estreche.

-Si, lo siento. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Este lo siento pero suenas muy joven. ¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo un poco confundido.

-Tengo veintidós años señor. Este una pregunta ¿Por qué dice que sueno joven?-

-Oh, si lo siento. Es que soy prácticamente ciego. Mi vista es casi nula, solo veo sombras.- dijo sonriendo.

Se acerco para poder sentarse en su escritorio. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno, que tanto sabes de escritura. ¿Cómo es tu ortografía?-

-Pues mi ortografía es perfecta siempre ganaba los concursos de ortografía en mi pueblo. Pero como deje de ir cuando estaba en la secundaria no es tan explícita.- dije animadamente.

-Y que tanto sabe de novelas.-

-Novelas. Señor yo sé mucho de novelas. Es más me encantan.-

-Oh.- dijo sorprendido.- ¿Cuál es su favorita?-

-Mi favorita es Una Joya En El Palacio.- dije.- Es la de un antiguo funcionario judicial convertido en carnicero, quien vive huido después de ser expulsado del palacio real, y la Señora Park, una antigua dama de la corte, que trabaja en la cocina real, quien evitó la muerte por poco, después de una conspiración homicida planeada por la Dama de la Corte Choi. Desde pequeña, Jang-geum pierde a ambos padres y entra en el palacio real en la cocina. En la cocina real, ella pasa una dura niñez, en continua competición con Choi. Bajo la protección y la tutela de la Dama de la Corte Han, Jang-geum realiza todos los esfuerzos para convertirse en la mejor cocinera del palacio…- le empecé a decir-

-A ver, Sakura creo que te confundiste. Esas son llamadas telenovelas pero son conocidas también como novelas pero está mal dicho; esas son las que pasan en la televisión, yo soy escritor de novelas las que son en libros.-

-Oh, pues entonces no creo que yo le sirva mucho. Pero muchas gracias.- dije levantándome del asiento.

-Sakura.- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Mira la verdad ya no tengo mucho tiempo de vida. Y la verdad eres la primera que viene a buscar el trabajo, así que porque no hacemos el intento de trabajar juntos.-

-Si, seguro porque no.- dije totalmente emocionada.

-Perfecto, ok. Toma la computadora y el USB que están en el escritorio de alado. Yo te daré unas hojas de la novela que necesito escribir y tu las copearas.- dijo sentándose en su silla de nuevo.

Me quede parada un rato y en donde de todos los escritorios que tenía estaba su computadora y su USB. Se quedo parada hasta que Sasuke levanto la vista de unas hojas que tenía en el escritorio. Se veía molesto.

-A ver Sakura. ¿Qué está esperando?- dijo en un tono alto.

-Es que no me dijo donde esta lo que me pidió.- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh están en ese escritorio.- dijo señalando uno de los escritorios de junto.

Tomé la computadora y el USB para empezar a trabajar. Me dio unas cuantas hojas y me puse a escribir. Mientras lo hacía vi que su novela estaba llena de odio, sufrimiento, dolor. No me agrado mucho, pero, él me había dado trabajo. Trabaje muy duro y de vez en cuando me perdía en el texto, su letra era muy pequeña para que yo la leyera fácilmente, y la verdad en si no era muy pequeña. Al terminar de copiar las hojas que me había dado, volteé a ver hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche. Había trabajado todo el día sin darme cuenta, Sasuke seguía escribiendo pegando su rostro casi al papel.

-¿Señor Uchiha?- dije llamando su atención.- Ya es de noche. ¿Puedo irme?-

-¿¡Ya es de noche! Mmm, no me había dado cuenta de todos modos jamás me doy cuenta si es de día o de noche. Si vete da igual.-

-Si muchas gracias, si... ¿Sabe dónde queda el hotel Suna?- dije apenada.

-¿Hotel Suna? ¿Vives ahí?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si por ahora, mientras guardo dinero para comprar algo chiquito o rentar un cuarto.-

-Sabes.- dijo viendo su reloj.- Ya es muy tarde, porque mejor no te quedas aquí tengo un cuarto de visitas y ropa de mujer en ese cuarto.-

Me quede pasmada, como que me quedara en su casa, si, era mi nuevo jefe, pero se me hacía raro que me hiciera ese tipo de propuesta, lo mire con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- dijo viéndome extraño.

-No nada, pero me sorprendió su propuesta, si acepto su invitación. Compermiso. Buenas noches.-

-A sí antes de que te vayas. El cuarto esta aquí hasta el fondo a la derecha.-

-Si, muchas gracias. Buenas noches.-

Camine por donde me había dicho, abrí la puerta y vi al otro lado de ella había un pequeño cuarto con una cama y un armario. Abrí el armario y efectivamente, estaba lleno de ropa de mujer, había vestidos, pantalones, faldas, camisas y zapatos. Me sorprendí mucho no creí que Sasuke hablara enserio. Me dio un poco de miedo, la verdad no lo conocía y entonces le puse seguro a la puerta del cuarto. Lo bueno es que había conseguido un trabajo y me estaba gustando mucho. Tomé un pijama que encontré en el armario, me lo puse y me acosté. Tenía miedo, como el primer día que me quede en casa de Karin. Pero afortunadamente pude conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté un poco tarde, había dormido de la mejor manera que había dormido en mucho tiempo. Fui a buscar a Sasuke para pedirle permiso para irme a buscar mis cosas. Me dio permiso para ir, ya que todavía era temprano, como las nueve de la mañana. Salí rápidamente de su casa, tomé el primer taxi que encontré y le di la dirección de hotel al taxista, y este empezó a conducir. Al llegar, le pagué al taxista y entre al hotel. Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y entré. Empecé a buscar mi maleta y mis cosas, pero, no las encontraba por ningún lado, me extrañe, si solo había faltado en la noche. Salí para poder hablar con la recepcionista. Tenía que saber donde estaban mis cosas.

-Disculpe.- dije captando la atención de la recepcionista- Este… si, acabo de entrar a mi habitación y no encontré mis cosas.-

-Oh, lo siento señorita, pero como pensamos que ya no iba a regresar, le dimos todas sus pertenencias a los más necesitados.-

-¡Que! Como es que hicieron eso ¿Por qué?- dije frustrada.- ¿Y no hay una posibilidad de recuperarlas?

-Lo siento señorita pero no sé quien se las llevó fue en el turno diurno.-

Mierda, ahora si que estaba en un embrolló, ahora no tenía ropa, dinero y mucho menos algún lugar donde vivir. Le agradecí a la recepcionista y me fui. Ahora que iba a hacer, empecé a llorar y volví a la casa de Sasuke.

Regresé un poco tarde, estaba realmente triste. Mientras regresaba pensaba en donde me quedaría esa noche. Al llegar intente no hablar tan cortado y callar mis sollozos, así que nada más le avise a Sasuke que ya había llegado y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sasuke seguía escribiendo demasiado rápido para mi gusto, o quizá era que yo estaba trabajando muy lento. No importa que era; lo que en verdad pasaba, yo seguía igual de triste. Sasuke despegó su vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente y sin que yo me diera cuenta se me quedó viendo. Seguía trabajando e intentando callar mis sollozos. Hasta que me sorprendió Sasuke al hablar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás llorando?- dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Si señor, lo siento.- dije lampeándome las lágrimas.

-¿Es por algo que escribí que te conmovió o que no te gusto o algo parecido?-

-No señor, pero es que llegue al hotel y cuando fui a mi habitación no estaban ahí y con ello se llevaron mi dinero y todo lo que tenía ahí.-

Sasuke solamente me seguía observando, afortunadamente ese día no tenía puestos sus lentes y pude admirar sus ojos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis pequeños sollozos que poco a poco iban callando.

-Sakura- dijo- ¿Y si te quedas a vivir aquí?-

-¡¿Qué?- estaba sorprendida.

-Si mira. Yo vivo solo en esta casa enorme y tú no tienes donde vivir. Al mismo tiempo si lo pensamos bien. Si, tú duermes aquí podremos adelantar más rápido los trabajos y lo que menos me sobra es tiempo. Aquí tendrías todo lo que necesitas. Entonces ¿Qué dices?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba a lado mío.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida, pensé que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre frío y sin corazón. Pero ahora se me hacia el hombre más tierno del mundo.

-Si señor Uchiha, muchas gracias.- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Si Sakura, pero, ahora que vamos a vivir juntos porque no en vez de llamarme de usted, me empieza mejor a tutear.-

-Claro seño… disculpa Sasuke, muchas gracias.-

Vivir con Sasuke no era tan malo, desayunábamos muy temprano y dejábamos de trabajar muy tarde. Era algo nuevo e interesante. De vez en cuando hacía alguna estupidez y le lograba sacar a Sasuke una pequeña sonrisa. Ya llevamos viviendo dos meses juntos y nuestra relación de trabajo era mejor que cuando nos habíamos conocido. Un día había llegado al estudio antes que Sasuke, quería adelantar el trabajo lo más pronto posible.

-Sasuke que bueno que ya llegas.- dije cuando lo escuche entrar al estudio.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo bostezando.

-No es tan temprano Sasuke son las once de la mañana, se te pegaron las sabanas.- dije intentando no reírme.

-Jaja muy graciosa Sakura.- dijo riéndose.- Sakura ¿Qué te parece si el día de hoy trabajamos en el jardín?-

Lo mire emocionada hace varios días que le había pedido que trabajáramos en el jardín, pero siempre me ignoraba o me decía que no, que no le gustaba salir al aire libre y que era mejor estar en el estudio que en cualquier otro lugar.

-Si Sasuke, nada más déjame terminar la hoja. Luego de eso tomo todo y salimos. ¿Sí?- dije sonriendo.

-Claro Sakura yo espero.-

Me apuré lo más rápido posible y salimos a jardín. Era un día hermoso y soleado, el jardín tenía unos cuantos rosales alrededor y con una mesita y unas sillas en medio de todo el jardín. Coloqué la computadora portátil y las hojas en la mesa. Le ayude a Sasuke a sentarse y le puse sus hojas en frente y me senté en mi lugar. Estábamos trabajando en silencio, de vez en cuando yo me distraía viendo ese jardín, me encantaba ere lugar vendría más seguido aunque fuera yo sola. Aunque seguía también con la duda de donde había salido toda la ropa que me había puesto esos días, pero, todavía no me atrevía a decírselo. Pasaban los minutos y cada vez que lo veía tenía ganas de preguntárselo.

-Sasuke. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije por fin decidida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura?- dijo dejando su trabajo a un lado.

-Es que te he querido hacer una pregunta desde hace varias semanas.-

-¿A sí y que es?- dijo mas intrigado.

-¿Es que quería saber por qué…? – no podía terminar la pregunta.

-A es por lo de mi ceguera, no hay tanto problema. Lo que yo tengo es una enfermedad hereditaria que se llama glaucoma, es una enfermedad progresiva de la vista, poco a poco voy perdiendo la vista hasta que algún día todo lo que veré es oscuridad. Mi padre y mi abuelo lo tuvieron pero a ellos les apareció a la edad avanzada, lamentablemente a mi me empezó antes. Y cuando ya no pueda ver nada, me daré un tiro con una pistola que tengo en un cajón de mi escritorio. - dijo volviendo a escribir.

-No Sasuke tu no debes de hacer eso. Puede que haya otra solución, no debes de quitarte la vida eso está muy mal.- dije casi gritándole.

-Sakura… no hay nada que hacer, se han estado haciendo investigaciones para poder encontrar la cura, pero, no lo han logrado lo más fácil para no hacerme la vida miserable es la muerte.-

-No Sasuke puede que haya otra solución no busques el camino fácil. Tienes que creer. Pero… eso no era lo que quería preguntarte.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces que era?-

-¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa de mujer en el cuarto en el que estoy durmiendo?-

-Oh eso… mmm…- dijo, antes de continuar hablando.- Era ropa era de mi mujer, bueno mejor dicho ex mujer, se llamaba Zuki, vivíamos muy felices, pero cuando empezó lo de mi ceguera ella al mismo tiempo se estaba volviendo infeliz. Hasta que un día ella simplemente se fue y dejo todas sus cosas al igual que a mí.-

-Sasuke lo siento, no debí preguntarte tal cosa, creo que abrí viejas heridas perdón.- dije totalmente apenada.

-No Sakura, está bien, la verdad es que ya lo he superado y ella tenía derecho a ser feliz con alguien que le pudiera dar lo que yo no le daría.-

-Oh está bien.- dije aun con un poco de arrepentimiento.

Seguimos trabajando hasta que porfin había adelantado una buena parte, me estaba costando mucho poder concentrarme, por lo que me había dicho Sasuke. Como es que planeaba tirarse un tiro, tengo que hacer algo para que eso no ocurra. Pero aun así pude acabar, vi en el monitor que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y aparte de que era un bonito día para dar una vuelta por el centro. Deje la computadora a un lado y empecé a hablar.

-Sasuke…-

-Mhm… ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- dijo poniéndose erguido.

-Este… es que… ya casi terminamos por hoy y pues la verdad es que… se me antoja mucho ir al centro para comprar varias cosas.- dije con un poco de pena.

-Claro Sakura de echo yo también voy a salir. Así que pues… lo dejamos por hoy. ¿Te parece?- dijo dejando la pluma encima del papel.

-Me parece una idea fantástica.- dije guardando el archivo y cerrando la computadora.

Me levanté y tomé tanto la computadora como las hojas que tenía Sasuke, tome con la otra mano su silla para poder ayudarlo a pararse, como siempre se sostuvo de la mesa para poder levantarse, busco su bastón y nos fuimos a la casa. Después de eso él se fue rápido a la biblioteca lo que me dio tiempo para poder ir a mi habitación, subí las escaleras pero en vez de dar vuelta donde normalmente la doy. Así pude entrar a la habitación de Sasuke, abrí un cajón de su mesa de noche y ahí encontré lo que estaba buscando. Saqué la pistola del cajón y la guarde en la bolsa que tenía, pienso tirarla lejos. Salí de la habitación asegurándome de que Sasuke no me había visto.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para poder coger un poco de dinero y un suéter. No sé si hará frío así que mejor prevenir. Salí sin avisar ya que de todos modos Sasuke sabía a dónde iría. Camine un gran rato divirtiéndome con todo lo que veía, varios edificios, parejas, niños, entre otras cosas. Afortunadamente vi un basurero en un callejón un poco transitado, al llegar a este, me figue que nadie me estuviera viendo y tire la dichosa pistola en el basurero y me volví a tomar mi camino. Seguí de nuevo con mi camino y llegué muy rápido al centro. Estaba bastante interesada en todas las cosas que estaban vendiendo, tantos cachivaches y cosas sin sentido pero aun así interesante. De repente en algo capto mi atención, no sé porque pero me llamo demasiado la atención. Era un hermoso relicario en forma de abanico japonés, solo que la diferencia era que estaba pintado en la parte superior de color rojo y la inferior de blanco. Era bastante bonito así que pregunté por el precio, era una ganga aparte se veía que no era tan barato. Tomé mi monedero y me emocione al saber que tenía el dinero suficiente para poder comprarlo. Le dije a la encargada que me la pusiera en una pequeña bolsa, mientras la cargaba no quería que le pasara nada, estaba demasiado bonito. Seguí caminando por el centro y entre a una tienda para que pudieran grabarle unas cuantas palabras al relicario. Lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo y seguí caminando, hasta que decidí regresar a la casa ya que se estaba haciendo de noche. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y pude ver de nuevo la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?- dije alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?- dijo a lo lejos.

Seguí la voz de Sasuke y esta me guío a la biblioteca. Lo pude ver sentado de nuevo escribiendo con mucho cuidado, poco a poco la forma en la que escribía me daba gracia. Me acerqué al escritorio pero se veía demasiado concentrado y no lo quería distraer en lo absoluto. Me senté al otro lado del escritorio y encendí a la computadora para seguir con mi trabajo. Sasuke pudo escuchar cómo se prendía la computadora, cosa de la que me arrepentí, por que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el centro?- dijo dejando las cosas donde estaba.

-Muy bien Sasuke, gracias. Pues ahora si a trabajar. ¿No?- dije abriendo el archivo.

Sasuke tanteo el escritorio hasta que pudo sentir la parte de arriba de la computadora portátil, y así la bajo un poco, haciendo que me sorprendiera. Levanté la cara para poder ver la suya que estaba en un estado de ánimo no muy común en él, estaba sonriendo. Me le quedé viendo de una forma divertida y me empecé a reír en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Sakura?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Nada, es solo que se ve muy gracioso el que estés sonriendo. Aparte, ¿acaso no quieres que siga trabajando?-

-La verdad, ahora no. Mira, hoy me voy a ir a encontrar con un amigo, que es un representante y la verdad es que me gustaría que lo conocieras y platiques con él.-

-¿Enserio? Claro Sasuke me encantaría, muchas gracias.- dije realmente alegre.

-Si, a y espera te he comprado algo.- dijo levantándose de su lugar.- Espero que te guste, me han ayudado mucho en la tienda.-

¿Me ha comprado algo? Esto en verdad es algo sorprendente, yo solo le he comprado una baratija, aparte de que es sorpresa, pero al parecer él se ha de ver gastado una fortuna, y lo peor en alguien que no vale la pena como yo. Espere un poco ansiosa a que fuera por lo que me había traído, pero aun así me di la vuelta para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Me sorprendí al ver una caja realmente grande. Me levanté para poder ayudarlo y dejar la caja en el escritorio.

-Sasuke- ¿Pero qué es esto?- dije volviendo a ver la caja.

-Es un pequeño regalo que te quise hacer. Como no tienes algo propio de todo lo que usas, quiero que tengas aunque sea una sola cosa tuya. Espero enserio que te guste.-

-Estoy segura de que si.-dije abriendo la caja.

Abrí la caja que había en el escritorio con algo de impaciencia pero con cuidado. Al poder abrirlo me asombre de lo que había adentro. Era un hermoso vestido. Me le quede viendo a Sasuke con una cara sorprendida; era un vestido blanco con un corte en V, mangas cortas y unos cuantos holanes. En serio era hermoso, seguí viendo a Sasuke, yo no me merecía ese tipo de regalo, deje de nuevo en su caja aquel hermoso vestido y abrace a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo un poco asustado.

-Nada solo que muchas gracias. No tenias que hacer esto.-dije siguiendo abrazando.

-De nada, sabes que lo hice por gusto. También he comprado un par de zapatos que hacen juego. Quiero que te lo pongas hoy, se que te veras muy hermosa.- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Me sentí muy rara por aquel gesto, de hecho, me ha gustado el abrazo. Sentí que llevaba mucho tiempo así y que él se debería de sentir muy raro, tal vez más que yo. Me separe con un pequeño sonrojo, en el cual pude sentir desde hace mucho tiempo. Le volví a agradecer mientras tomaba la caja y él me daba la otra en la cual estaban los zapatos. Fui corriendo por las escaleras para poder cambiarme y arreglarme un poco. Me detuve de nuevo en el inicio de las escaleras, me palpé el bolsillo del pantalón y vi que todavía tenía el pequeño relicario en el. Deje las cosas en el suelo, camine sigilosamente a su recámara y deje el relicario en el lugar en donde estaba el arma. Salí de nuevo de su recamara, tome mis cosas y me fui a la mía.

Me vestí con aquel hermoso vestido que Sasuke me había rejalado, en serio era hermoso. Aparte me quedaba a la perfección, me sonrojé por ver que enserio me quedaba perfecto, era como un guante en mano, me puse los zapatos que me había comprado y también le había atinado a el número que uso. Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo completo, me veía realmente bien, me vi carias vueltas para dar en serio un buen diagnostico de lo que veía. Después de eso me maquille un poco para poder dar una buena impresión al amigo de Sasuke. Baje las escaleras y espere a Sasuke, se me había olvidado el preguntarle a qué hora nos iríamos pero eso no tiene importancia. De todos modos, estoy un poco nerviosa. Estaba en la biblioteca y como estaba un poco aburrida seguí escribiendo en la computadora. No fue mucho tiempo, porque Sasuke, me empezó a llamar. Deje de nuevo la computadora en su lugar y salí.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-dije llegando a su lado.

-Nada. Vámonos.- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al lugar en donde estaba en amigo de Sasuke. Estaba muy nerviosa, apreté los puños para poder ocultar mis nervios, desafortunadamente Sasuke ya me conoce demasiado bien. Me tomó de la mano y me dio fueras para poder relajarme, así poco a poco, me fui relajando. Está viendo por la ventana, todos los edificios que estábamos pasando. A mí se me hicieron muy familiares, que raro, ¿Que iría a hacer un representante en este tipo de lugares? De repente el auto freno, dando a entender que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, Sasuke se bajo primero y luego me ayudo a bajar a mí. Mire el edificio que estaba a mi lado, yo conocía ese edificio…no, no me digan que es…

-Sakura vamos.- dijo Sasuke ya un poco lejos.

-Etto… si claro ya voy.- dije intentando alcanzarlo.

Entramos y efectivamente… era el lugar en donde Karin me había metido para conocer a su "amigo." Me estoy muriendo de miedo y… si me los encuentro. No, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, necesito sacar a Sasuke de aquí. Seguimos caminando por aquel horrible lugar, me le pegue a Sasuke, porque me sentía realmente mal. Llegamos a un pasillo y Sasuke se detuvo; sin querer choque un poco con él.

-Sakura, te presento a mi amigo del alma. El es Kabuto Yakushi.- dijo señalando a aquel dichoso hombre.

Oh, no tengo que hacer algo para que no se entere de lo que es este lugar. Nunca me ha gustado mentir, pero, tengo que hacerlo. Por mi bien y por el de Sasuke. Lo peor es que Karin estaba con él, enserio tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Mucho gusto.- dije poniéndome a lado de Sasuke.

-Y esta señorita que esta a tu lado ¿Quién es?- le dijo Sasuke a Yakushi.

-Ella es mi acompañante, se llama Karin.- dijo Kabuto Yakushi.

-Mucho gusto señorita.-

-El gusto es mío. Oye Kabuto voy por algo de tomar. ¿Está bien?-

-Oye porque no te llevas a Sakura, así las dos se conocen.- se le ocurrió decir a Sasuke.

-Claro.- dijo Karin alejándome de Sasuke.

Me estuvo jalando hasta poder llegar a una sala muy lejos de ellos dos. Se volteo y me miro, sonriente. Ahora a ella que le pasaba, está realmente mal esta mujer.

-Muchas felicidades Sakura. No creía que pudieras engatusar a un hombre como Sasuke.- dijo riendo.

-No es lo que tú crees. El es mi jefe y solo me estaba haciendo un favor.- dije molesta.

-Sí, claro. Como si un hombre como Sasuke hiciera obras de caridad.-

-¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, eres una cualquiera la cual no tiene criterio de las cosas.- dije dejándola sola.

Fui a buscar a Sasuke, donde lo había visto por última vez. Lastimosamente no lo vi, al único que pude ver fue al tal Kabuto Yakushi.

-¿Qué paso Sakurita, a quién buscas?- dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- le dije molesta.

-Sasuke… Mhm…se ha ido y bastante molesto.-

-¿Qué le has dicho?- dije muy asustada.

-La verdad, en serio eres muy buena actriz, te felicito.-dijo empezándose a reír.

-Eres un idiota. Me largo.- dije dándome la vuelta.

Tuve que pedir un taxi ya que como se había ido Sasuke, no tenía otra forma de regresar que no fuera esa. Al llegar a casa de Sasuke vi que todo estaba muy oscuro, eso se me hizo muy raro. Entre gracias a uno de los guardias y este me dijo en donde podía encontrar a Sasuke. Se lo agradecí mucho y me dirigí a donde estaba. Me dio mucho miedo entrar. ¿Qué es lo que le habrá dicho Kabuto? Abrí la puerta y pude observar que también tenía todas las luces apagadas. Encontré el apagador y encendí las luces. Sasuke estaba parado sujetándose del escritorio, a su lado tenía una botella de alcohol, diablos. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, para poder llegar a donde estaba él, pero por estar concentrada en él me pegué con uno de los muebles de la biblioteca.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- dijo en un tono escalofriante.

-Soy yo Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho Kabuto?- dije asustada.

-Sakura…- empezó a decir.- Sakura, lárgate de mi casa. Estás despedida.-

-Sas-Sas-Sasuke. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, no había confiado en nadie. Y… ahora que vuelvo a confiar en una persona, me entero de que me ha mentido todo este tiempo.- se decía a sí mismo.

-Sasuke. ¿Puedes aunque sea escucharme?-

-¡No! Sakura vete, ya no necesito de tu ayuda. Vete te daré tu paga y después de eso te pido que te vayas.-

-Sas… Está bien Sasuke, solo busco mi ropa original y te dejo el vestido y todo lo demás en su lugar.-

-Llévatela, yo para que quiero esa ropa. No la necesito.-

Ya no dije nada más, para que me seguía peleando por una pelea que se ve a leguas que no me va a escuchar. Retrocedí para poder salir de la biblioteca. Al cerrar la puerta pude porfin sacar todas las lágrimas que me habían querido salir en cuanto Sasuke me hablo de esa manera. Ahora que es lo que voy a hacer, no tengo a donde ir, volveré a estar sin trabajo. Creo que con el dinero que me de Sasuke me iré de nuevo con mis padres. Camine a mi habitación directamente. Tomé una maleta que había comprado hace unos cuantos días, me había gustado y por eso la había comprado. No sé si hacerle caso o no a Sasuke sobre llevarme la ropa, no es mía aunque si me quede a la perfección. Pero, no puedo estar todo el tiempo con la misma ropa, no quiero pero, tendré que llevarme un poco de ropa, pero antes que nada, le devolveré el vestido. Me cambie por lo siempre, unos jeans y una camisa. Le deje el vestido en la cama y los zapatos también. Me tome un poco de tiempo para poder guardar las cosas y esperar a que Sasuke se calmara aunque sea un poquito. Así salí de la habitación, no quería ver a Sasuke, me pondría muy mal porque aunque me lo negara yo misma, lo amo. Lo amo y no puedo soportar que me trate así. Afortunadamente uno de sus hombres me dio la liquidación que me había dicho, no la quería pero aun así insistieron. Y así me fui de la casa.

**Sasuke prov's**

_-Flashback-_

_-Felicidades Sasuke las has atrapado.- dijo Kabuto._

_-¿De qué mierdas hablas?- dije "viéndolo" extrañado._

_-Sasuke… yo ya conocía a Sakura.-_

_-¿Cómo es eso Kabuto? Explícate.-_

_-Sasuke… a mi Sakura me la presentaron como una ramera.-_

_-Eso es imposible. Me estas mintiendo, deja de decir estupideces Kabuto, respétala. _

_-Sasuke, lo que te he dicho es cierto. De hecho cuando tuve el problema con la policía, ese día me la presentaron.-_

_-Mientes.-_

_-No Sasuke. Creíste eso de que es una chica santa. Que bajo has caído.-_

_-Cállate. No la conoces en lo absoluto.- dije ya harto._

_-Sasuke estamos en un burdel. No viste que Sakura estaba nerviosa. Cuando los vi llegar ella prácticamente rogaba para irse.-_

_-…- me aleje._

_-Fin flashback-_

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué?, ahora que podía poder expresarme de nuevo. Ahora que porfin había encontrado a alguien con quien podía tener paz, con ese alguien a la que aprendí a… amar de nuevo. Tsk, no, me ha mentido, me ha engañado, siempre para lo mismo, todas son iguales, les da lástima ver a alguien con una discapacidad física y de ello toman provecho. Ya no tengo pro que vivir, a la mierda los libros que he estado escribiendo ya nada me importa.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, bueno rápido en la forma en la que yo me muevo, pienso acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas. Pude entrar a mi habitación pero se me olvido levantar el pie y me tropecé con el cambio de piso. Me levanté para poder buscar mi pistola, moriré ahora que he perdido todo en la vida. Abrí el cajón en donde guardo el arma, pero, que ha pasado, no la encuentro, lo único que solo encuentro es…, un momento esto yo no lo tenía. Saqué la cosa que tenía en lugar de la pistola y la apreté para poder saber que era. ¿Un relicario? ¿Qué hace un relicario en este lugar? De repente me vino la imagen de Sakura. ¿Por qué ahora que la he echado hay algo que me va a atar a ella? Me di la vuelta para poder irlo a tirar a la basura, pero misteriosamente algo paso, vi como un rayo de luz, el cual me cegó. Me volví a tropezar, pero como ya había salido de mi habitación, me pegué con la cerámica. Por el golpe cerré los ojos, ya que es instintivo. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos mientras me ponía de rodillas, pero me quede estupefacto, me frote los ojos para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Me quede de rodillas, mientras pestañaba constantemente. He vuelto a recobrar la vista.

Me paré para poder creérmela, enserio estaba viendo todo el pasillo, me pellizque el brazo para asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño. Al darme cuenta que no volví a quedarme pasmado. Todavía tenía el relicario en la mano, abrí el puño y vi el pequeño abanico que tenía en mis manos. Era realmente bonito, lo volteé y pude ver a una pequeña inscripción en la parte de atrás, la leí atentamente.

-He sido un estúpido. Espero que todavía este aquí.- dije dirigiéndome a la habitación de Sakura.- ¿Sakura?- dije abriendo la puerta.

No vi nada, todo estaba como lo tenía cuando puse todo lo que me recordaba a Zuki. Solo que, ¿Qué es eso? Me acerque a la cama y vi un hermoso vestido blanco nuevo y unos zapatos abajo. Mierda, mil veces mierda, he sido un grandísimo estúpido, y lo peor es que ha oscurecido, Sakura debe de estar asustada. Pero, no la puedo reconocer, no la he visto y todo por la maldita enfermadas. Salí corriendo de la casa, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura, no importa si me tardo toda la vida, pero la encontrare de y le pediré perdón.

**Fin Sasuke prov's**

Pues ahora que voy a hacer, me quedare por ahora en un parque ya es de madrugada y he caminado demasiado tiempo. Espero que no me pase nada malo. Me quede sentada un pequeño banco del parque. Esperare a que amanezca, no falta mucho y por ahora no tengo nada de sueño.

Me quedé ahí sentada todo lo que falto de la noche, cabecee un poco así que fui a buscar algo para comer, seguro que los puestos que llegan temprano ya deben estar. Camine y encontré uno de tamales y atole. Pedí dos tamales y un atole y volví a donde había dejado mis cosas. Termine de comerme mi desayuno y al tirar las cosas me acorde de Sasuke. ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? Lo extraño mucho. Me senté en la banca en la que había estado toda la noche hasta que vi pasar a alguien corriendo. Pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mí y se me hizo muy familiar.

-Tengo que encontrarla.- dijo respirando pesadamente.- ¡Sakura!-

-Es Sasuke.-

-¡Saku…!- lo interrumpí.

-¿Sasuke qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido verdad?- dije poniéndome atrás de él.

El volteo rápidamente y se me quedo viendo. Después de eso me abrazo, se me hizo súper raro, yo también correspondí su abrazo. Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que me aparto.

-Sakura e recuperado la vista.- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Qué? Sasuke no mientas.-

-No miento. Tienes unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos bajos. Y lo mejor de todo tienes el cabello de color rosa y los ojos verdes.-

-Sasuke en serio vez.- dije abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Sakura perdóname. Debo escucharte y lo voy a hacer. Aparte…-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.- Tú también eres muy especial para mi… Te amo.-

-Sasuke, lo encontraste.-

-Sí, este relicario me ha hecho ver mi error.- dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

Esto lo he querido desde hace poco tiempo y no me pienso negar. Lo amo y ahora que él me ha dicho lo mismo. Deje que nuestros labios se juntaran en un hermoso y tierno beso. Sé, que ese era mi primer beso, pero el que Sasuke haya sido el que me lo haya dado es lo mejor que pude haber recibido. Lo abracé por el cuello y él me abrazo por la espalda. Cortamos el beso por la falta del aire, pero yo lo me quede abrazándolo.

Después los dos fuimos a su casa de nuevo, él quería que dejara mis cosas y lo acompañara al hospital para que le hicieran unos cuantos exámenes. Yo estaba realmente feliz, y más por Sasuke. Le daré todo mi apoyo en esto. Llegamos al hospital y él se metió para que se pudieran hacerle los exámenes, yo me quede esperándolo en la sala de espera. No tardo mucho en salir, nos quedamos para poder esperar los resultados, se tardaron unas cuantas horas y cuando llamaron a Sasuke los dos nos levantamos.

-Sasuke te digo que esto es sorprendente, nunca había pasado algo así.-

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade?-

-No pues que estas normal, todo está como debe ser, estas curado.-

-¿No habrá una recesión o sí?-

-Para nada Sasuke.-

-Muchas gracias Tsunade nos retiramos.- dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Intente poder alcanzar a Sasuke. Pero el caminaba muy rápido, cuando lo pude alcanzar fue cuando ya estaba al lado del carro. Nos subimos y fuimos de nuevo a la casa.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-Nada Sakura, es solo que no sé porque he recuperado la vista. Todo es extraño.-

-Sasuke, a mi también se me ha hecho sorprendente. Pero solo debes relajarte y estar contento por haber recuperado la vista.-

-Estoy feliz, pero eso es lo menos importante.-

-¿Entonces?- dije confundida.

-Por haberte encontrado, el que el destino nos haya unido.- dijo abrazándome.

Pasaron varios meses, yo seguí trabajando en los libros que Sasuke había escrito. Nuestra relación también iba muy bien, estaba feliz. Casi siempre trabajaba en el jardín, me encantaba verlo mientras hago el trabajo.

-¿Sakura qué haces?- dijo asustándome.

-Nada Sasuke he terminado todas las novelas que escribiste.-

-¿Y donde están?- dijo.

-Aquí.- dije dándole la USB.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo un rato a la memoria y observo la mesa, después de eso aventó la memoria a un vaso lleno de agua. Estaba estupefacta, me había tardado muchísimo pasándolas.

-¡¿Sasuke qué te pasa, sabes cuánto me tarde en ellos? Si los quieres de vuelta los escribes tu mismo.- dije levantándome

- Si lo sé Sakura. Pero… todos esos estaban llenos de odio, amargura y sentimientos negativos.- dijo poniéndose delante de mí.-Ahora quiero que los dos escribamos, pero ahora con sentimientos positivos, es más ya tengo un titulo en el cual podemos contar nuestra historia.-

-¿A si? ¿Cuál es el título?- dije muy interesada.

-Antes de que caiga la noche.-

-Es un titulo estupendo.-

–Ya me acorde a que veía. Te vengo a proponer algo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a tus padres?-

-¿Enserio? Me encantaría. ¿Y puedo saber por qué?-

-Solo quiero hablar con tu padre.-

-¿Pero para qué?- insistí.

-Bueno, de hecho quería hablar primero con tu padre pero bueno, si insistes.- empezó a esculcar uno de su bolsillos.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo.

Abrió la pequeña caja y me quede pasmada, era un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en él. Estaba totalmente impresionada, no creía que esto pasaría. Me le quede viendo un momento hasta que salí de mi asombro.

-Por supuesto que si Sasuke.- dije abrazándolo.

-Te amo.- dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo.- Pero aun así quiero hablar con tu padre.-

-Claro, y Sasuke… yo también te amo.-

**Porfin he acabado con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Y muchas gracias a los que ya habían leído el fic y dejaron sus comentarios, han sido muy amables. Bueno nos leeremos en toro fic. SAYO^^. **


End file.
